Konoha Corner Podcast comes to the Hidden Leaf
by Hungergames-Chlerek-lover
Summary: Jiraiya and Naruto go to a bakery to buy everyone food. When they get back, Naruto finds something a little special in Sasuke's room. This is a one-shot..a bit short i know..so no hate reviews plz.  This is for the Konoha corner podcast!


**Alright, this is the characters from KC living together in the hidden leaf village. Like the rules said NO YAOI NO YURI, but the defiantly is pervy-ness. It's a bit ooc from the manga and anime characters, but who cares that just makes it even better. There will be a few Konoha Corner related things like bacon, cookies,or even a muffin, but no plagiarizing or stealing I'm not like that. This may seem confusing, but I'll have the characters from KC, but they're be the Anime characters. So yea enough blabbering here is my one-shot...**

**3rd person POV**

The sky in the Hidden Leaf Village was a bright blue, with small white wisps of clouds blotching the sky. As we come closer into the town,we see kids running in the streets with balloons and shop vendors harassing their costumers to by their fake stuff from the U.S. With the trails and roads going straight through town, Jiraiya and Naruto follow a back road that leads up to a Bakery store. Inside is a blond haired boy possibly on crack, shoving cookies and cakes into his basket. At the counter stands another man with white, spiky hair, who is hitting on the cashier women.

"Naruto!" he yelled**"**Get the treats and let's go!" Why did I even bring him here? Jiraiya thought as Naruto came skipping up to the front of the store.

"Alright I got one BIG chocolate cookie for me, a cookie for Gaara,Tobi's muffin, a bacon cookie for Sai, Konan's rainbow cookie, oh and a special brownie for Sasuke. Is that all Jiraiya?" Naruto asks as he looks up to him. Jiraiya nods. He picks up the basket realizing how big it actually is. It slides up onto the counter and the cashier women takes them and puts them in a bag.

"Alright that will be 7.25," she says as she holds her hand out to take the money. Jiraiya pulls out a ten dollar bill and slips it in between her boob crack. She was suddenly surprised by his actions. Unexpectedly she smiles and leans forward. Jiraiya's hands shot straight out to touch what is untouchable, but with a sudden change, the cashier back handed him across the face. Well let's just say that's one girl Jiraiya will never hit on, unless she's drunk. He rubs his cheek , and grabs Naruto by the arm yanking him out of the store.

As they walk down the sidewalk on their way home Naruto skids to a stop.

"What is it now?" ask Jiraiya. Naruto points to a restaurant.

"I'm hungry, I want ramen." He runs over to the bar, and slides into a stole up close.

"I'll have ramen please," Naruto asks the chef, as Jiraiya takes a seat next to him. Naruto begins to whistle a happy tone, but was rudely interrupted by Jiraiya.

"Do you have your wallet with you?" he asks Naruto.

"Which one?" Naruto asks back with a innocent smile. Jiraiya sighs.

"The one with the money in it." he says with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Naruto laughs again.

"Like I said, which one?" before Jiraiya can respond, the chef leans up and places a carton in front of Naruto. He happily takes the package and walks to the exit with Jiraiya following behind him. As they walk down the side walk, Naruto begins to whistle and sing some random song. Jiraiya is staring over at a girl walking down the side walk with her hips swaying. Naruto turns around to see why he was lagging behind.

"Keep it in your pants!" Naruto yells over his shoulder with a smile. After a while of walking they turn down a small dirt path, which led up to a large tan house. They burst through the front door. "We're home!" Naruto yells to everyone home.**"** and I've got treats!" Sai, Temari, Deidara, Tobi, and Sakura jump of the couch and run to were Naruto is standing." Here Sai here is your bacon cookie, Temari here is your treat, Tobi here is your muffin,Pain your cake, Deidara here is your cookie, and Sakura your bagel... Where is Gaara, Sasuke, and Konan?" Naruto asks them with great amounts of curiosity.

"They went out," Sai said before he took a bite into his bacon cookie. From the moans he was giving, the cookie was good.

"Alright, I'll just put it in their rooms." He was about to run up the stairs before Deidara stopped him.

"Give me Konan's, I'll hold on to it." Deidara says, as Naruto gives him the rainbow shaped cookie. He ran up the stairs and into Sasuke's room. The walls were painted navy blue and there were ninja stars and multiple kunai stuck in the wall.

"He doesn't have problems," Naruto whispered sarcastically under his breath. As he placed the "special" brownie on Sasuke's desk. He notices a magazine sticking out from underneath his bed. What is it? he wondered. Naruto leaned down to pick them up.

"ooooo" Naruto says as he flips through it.


End file.
